


Take a Shot with Me

by asterophile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Nurse!Soonyoung, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Strangers to Lovers, Wonwoo is Wonwoo, happy birthday soonyoung!, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterophile/pseuds/asterophile
Summary: Soonyoung is an overzealous nurse with too much time and energy at his hands.Wonwoo happens to be his one and only patient at the moment.After 28 days, as per protocol, they should have nothing to do with each other anymore.Or so it seems.





	Take a Shot with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First of all, I would like to greet our one and only prince Soonyoung a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! May the cake you eat be as sweet as you, bub. Sorry and please accept this measly fic as a gift to you <3
> 
> Also, this fic is my first post here and is completely unpolished, so apologies for that. But I would really like to thank all the awesome snwu authors out there. You guys have been my inspiration and catalyst in writing for these two dumb boys. Thank you and keep being you!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading! I am not a nurse but I do work at a hospital so I guess I'm aware of a few stuff? Please do let me know if there are mistakes here and there, though. XOXO

 

“This is completely, utterly, without a doubt _unfair_!” Soonyoung huffs as he slams down his last box of knick knacks on the pantry table, not giving a damn whether he just broke his favorite mug in the process.

“Told you he’d throw a fit,” Minghao pipes up from where he’s seated at the end of the table, not even looking up from his phone.

“You’ll eventually get used to it, Soonie. We all did,” Jeonghan stretches from the makeshift sofa on the farthest side of the room, giving Soonyoung a dazed smile like he just woke up a minute ago.

“You just woke up a minute ago, didn’t you hyung?” Soonyoung points an accusatory finger at his senior, because _fuck_ if he isn’t feeling extremely on edge right now. He might get reprimanded for doing so, or get reassigned. _Again_.

But wait, isn’t that his ultimate goal at the moment? To get out of this hellhole?

The thing is Kwon Soonyoung takes pride in his job as an Emergency Room nurse, and being the youngest among their team of professionals somehow validates his skills and extensive knowledge in their field. Because only the most quick-minded, critical, and flexible workers are assigned to tackle the arduous work that is demanded in the emergency room.

So to get _reassigned_ to another department, to the Animal Bite Center to be exact, is such a slap to his big fat ego.

“I swear Chief Choi _hates_ me. What did I ever do to get on his bad side?” he asks incredulously.

Jeonghan scoffs, “Seungcheol just likes to spice things up. I’m sure he just randomly drew lots to decide your new positions.” He moves to the small kitchen table and whirs up the coffee maker, “Even Jihoon got reassigned to the Nursery department, and word is he makes a baby cry every ten minutes or so.”

“But hyung! _Anywhere_ but the Animal Bite Center would’ve been fine. I mean, nobody even comes here!” He gestures at the profound stillness in the room, the lack of action completely getting on his nerves.

“And that’s what makes it so _heavenly_ , my dear junior,” Jeonghan smirks before sipping his coffee. “You basically get paid while doing nothing!”

Soonyoung slumps on the chair behind him completely drained, and it’s only his first day. He’s not looking forward to the upcoming ones either.

“I’m just here for the free coffee,” Minghao finally perks up, before brewing his own cup of caffeine.

 

 

 

 

_Day 0_

 

It’s his sixth day at his new department and Soonyoung is idly rearranging the plastic syringes he may never even use in the future. To say that he is bored is an understatement, so he proceeds to entertain himself by reorganizing their stocks.

“How many minutes till we clock out?”

“Two more hours, hyung. And you already asked that five minutes ago,” Minghao gives Jeonghan his best eye roll.

“Okay, just making sure. I think I can still start that movie Jisoo’s been bugging me about. Soonie, do you wanna join me?”

Well it’s not like he’s got better things to do, so Soonyoung wordlessly plops down next to him. He thinks he’s finally in the stage of acceptance, partially resigned to his unfortunate fate for the next months or so. But before Jeonghan can press the play button on his phone, the glass door slides open and reveals a curious head peeking in.

“Uh, is this the Animal Bite Center?” the guy cautiously asks.

“Read the sign up front, sweetheart.” Soonyoung just elbows his senior to shut him up before practically bouncing off his seat.

“Yes! You’ve come to the right place. How may we help you?” he plasters on his widest grin and ushers the guy inside. He doesn’t care if he’s being overly enthusiastic, it’s his first patient in almost a week so don’t blame him for wanting to do something, anything.

The guy gingerly sits on the chairs designated for patients, “Right, I uh—I got bitten by a cat, a stray one. I think it’s not that big of a deal but my boss insisted I get a shot just to be sure.” He shows Soonyoung his right index finger, two inconspicuous puncture wounds marking the skin on top of it.

“I see, at least it doesn’t look like it’s swollen. Could you fill up this form for me first before we administer your shots, just basic info and all that stuff?” 

“E-Excuse me? Shots? As in plural?” Judging from his wild eyes, the guy looks like he’d faint any second now.

Soonyoung chuckles while he makes his way to the fridge containing the medicine, “I’m sorry, are you not fond of needles? And yes, shots. For tonight, an anti-tetanus and the rabies vaccine. After that, you’ll need to take three more on different dates. It’s protocol, sorry.”

Upon hearing Soonyoung’s words, the guy—Jeon Wonwoo as stated in his patient info, visibly blanches, “Is it too late to chicken out now? Would that be uncool?”

Soonyoung laughs then, “Totally uncool. But it’s to make sure you’re fully protected against the virus, so?” he drawls, waiting for Wonwoo to either give in or run for his life. No matter how adamant he is about rules, it’s against the code of ethics to force a patient into something against their will.

After a beat of silence, Wonwoo takes a deep breath, shuts his eyes, and eventually rolls up his sleeve. “Let’s just…get this over with so I can kill my boss after this.” So Soonyoung takes that as his cue. As he’s wiping his upper arm with alcohol, he can’t help but notice how good-looking his patient is, with fair skin and defined features, no matter how terrified he looks at the moment.

“Okay, 1, 2…” And Soonyoung does the same on the opposite arm. “You’re done.”

“Wha—that’s it?” Wonwoo’s eyes fly open and he exhales deeply, looking entirely relieved. “Wow, I didn’t even feel a thing! You’re _really_ good, uh—”

“Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung,” he clears his throat in a poor attempt to hide his blush from the unexpected compliment. “If you give me sec, I’ll fix you a schedule for your next shots, which will be on the 3rd, 7th and 28th day from now.”

 “Great. More needles. Can’t wait,” Wonwoo quips back but begrudgingly takes the schedule from Soonyoung’s hands. He bids him goodbye with a wave and a promise to come back soon, and Soonyoung waves him off with a toothy smile.

“Okay? What was that all about, Soonie?” he jumps upon hearing Jeonghan’s voice, the latter giving him an amused look from where he’s standing near their breakroom. Beside him, Minghao , who is usually indifferent, is also giving him the look.

“What do you mean _what_?”

“You were staring at him. At our patient.”

“I was not! I was busy giving him his vaccine!”

“We’re not blind, hyung. You were totally checking him out.”

“Shut up Hao. Since when did you pay this much attention?” His junior just snorts at him.

 “Anyway, I’m sure this wouldn’t be the last time we’ll see our dear patient. Just—don’t flirt too much, okay?” Jeonghan teases. “I wouldn’t want to report you to the chief for inappropriate behavior.”

With all respect, Soonyoung just flips his coworkers off. _Just a few more months. You’ll get through this._

 

 

_Day 3_

“It’s okay, Soonie. Maybe he was just busy,” Jeonghan tries to cheer Soonyoung up while they both prepare to leave from work.

“I told you hyung I’m not sad, okay?” he defends. Okay maybe he is a bit disappointed that Wonwoo didn’t show up for his schedule, but they’ll have to break all his bones before he admits to that.

_That’s right, he must be busy_. He tries to convince himself and not think of the possible scenario of maybe scaring off his first ever patient in a while. _It’s not my fault the guy’s a wimp, right?_

“Hey Soonyoung-hyung!” Minghao cheerily pops into their quarters, a smug painted on his face.  “ _Someone’s_ requesting for you to give their shot,” he even winks at him.

From his side, he hears Jeonghan chuckle, “So the guy’s not a total coward after all, just fashionably late.”

“I—I’ll be there in a minute,” he stammers lamely and internally curses himself for feeling nervous all of a sudden. His heart is also palpitating and he’s sure it’s not caffeine-induced because he hasn’t had a single cup the whole day. When he steps outside, he sees Wonwoo blankly staring into space.

“It looks like you didn’t forget,” he greets him and Wonwoo looks at him half-surprised half-amused. “I was beginning to think you were going to weasel out of this.”

His incredibly attractive patient snorts, “I’m a man of my words, Soonyoung. And I just got off from work you know.”

The second shot was administered without a hitch. Well if you ignore Soonyoung almost dropping the syringe because Wonwoo was watching him intently the whole time, his face too close for comfort unlike before where he had his eyes closed, then everything went out smoothly.

“I have a quick question though,” Soonyoung says as he tidies up their used materials. “Why did you ask for me when my junior could’ve given you your vaccine?”

Now it’s Wonwoo’s turn to feel flustered, his ears turning red at the sudden question. “Well it’s just, you have really light hands, and I’m _shit-scared_ of needles, but if it’s _you_ , I guess I’m fine with it?” he weakly says and Soonyoung almost missed that last part. “But I’ll keep that in mind for next time, though.”

“It’s fine! I-I don’t mind, really,” and Soonyoung must be sporting his own blush at the moment, too.

”Uh Soonie, I hate to ruin your love life, but we really have to go. I’m not getting paid for all this overtime,” Jeonghan interrupts their little staring contest.

“You’re leaving work now?”

“Should have left fifteen minutes ago but he stayed for you, hotshot,” the eldest added and Soonyoung is already planning bloody murder in his mind for his nosy senior. “Now are we leaving or _are we leaving?_ ” Without much of a choice, he hastily grabs for his bag behind the work desk, ultimately just wanting to get out from Wonwoo’s gaze. But before he could bolt out of the door, a firm hand clutches at his wrist.

“Wait! I feel bad for holding you up. Can I at least treat you to dinner to make up for it?” Wonwoo says earnestly but Soonyoung just wants to say no, only because his heart is acting up again. But he’s giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen and thinks it would be a _crime_ to say no to that.

He gulps, “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Day 7_

 

“What do you mean you can’t come? Lee _fucking_ Seokmin, I—”

“I’m sorry hyung! My mom just suddenly showed up and demanded I tour her around Seoul like it’s her goddamn first time. I really can’t say no to her.”

Soonyoung wills away the beginning of a headache and sighs into his phone. It’s his day off and he should still be snuggled up in bed sleeping, preferably until early afternoon, but his college friend insisted that they catch up over a cup of coffee.

Apparently, said friend now ditched him for his mom at the last minute, and Soonyoung wouldn’t have minded if he weren’t _already near_ the café, which took him two stops and a taxi ride to reach, by the way.

“Hello? Hyung, I’m really sorry you know,” Seokmin tries to placate him. “I know, why don’t you just buy yourself a cup of coffee at the café? My treat. I swear I’ll pay you back when we meet.”

“I don’t know. I might just go home instead. I really want to catch some more sleep.”

“But I heard that café makes one of the best lattes around though. It’s really famous you know?”

“Fine! I’ll check it out. But this is coming out of your wallet, got it?”

“Alright, alright. I promise! But before you hang up hyung…how was your date?” the younger teases.

At the mention of a date, Soonyoung visibly flushes. “Shut up. It’s not a date, okay? He just…we found a _pojangmacha_ and decided to eat fish skewers and tteokbokki. We didn’t even drink soju.”

“Right. Because you don’t give in on the first date.”

“Fuck you! It’s not a date!” He cringes at the awkward memory, both of them just silently sipping their odeng soup. “It’s just him being nice and all. We didn’t even talk much.”

After some more bickering with his friend, Soonyoung finally hangs up and finds himself outside the café. Well at least that’s what his google map is saying, but all he can see are trash bags and wooden crates. Okay so maybe he’s somewhat lost, but a true man can ask for directions, right?

He spots a guy crouched down near the bins, his back against him, and Soonyoung would’ve backpedaled and asked someone else if he himself wasn’t a black belt in taekwondo.

“Um, excuse me?”

The guy jumps in surprise, clearly not expecting any company, and slowly turns to face Soonyoung. But both men gasp in unison as they get a good look and recognize each other.

“Wonwoo? What are you doing here?”

Dusting off his pants, Wonwoo straightens up from his position and smiles shyly at Soonyoung. Now that he’s on his full height, Soonyoung sees that he’s wearing a black apron on top of a white collared polo and black pants.”I should be saying the same to you,” Wonwoo quirks up an eyebrow. “This isn’t really the most casual place to hang out.”

“I…I’m looking for S café. My friend and I were supposed to meet there but he stood me up, so I decided to just get a drink for myself. He says they sell the best lattes there.”

Wonwoo’s tinkly laugh fills his ears and he shakes his head in glee. “I don’t know if that’s true but I guess it’s pretty decent. You’re at the back of the café, by the way. Just go through this alley and you’ll reach the front of the store.”

He points at a path at their side and Soonyoung thinks that that’s his cue to leave, but his curiosity got the better of him. It also doesn’t escape his eyes how a fluffy furball is pawing at the other’s feet. “You didn’t answer my question, though. What are _you_ doing here?” he shoots back and Wonwoo’s ears suddenly turn red. _Cute_.

“I actually work at the café. I’m on my break,” he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.

“And?” he narrows his eyes at Wonwoo, who’s trying so hard to look at anywhere but him, but eventually gives in.

“Alright, fine! So I _feed_ stray cats. What about it? Hey, stop laughing—”

Soonyoung would’ve been ashamed at how loud and unattractive he looks right now, wheezing and snorting like there’s no tomorrow, but he can’t help but feel amused at the situation. A little bit endeared, too, if you ask him.

“I _knew_ you were some crazy cat lad—uh, dude. Plus you remind me so much of my sister’s cat.”

“Cats are cute, so I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you very much,” Wonwoo says and by now he’s giggling, too.

“Hmm, is that the reason you got bitten? You trying to feed all the alley cats?” At Soonyoung’s query, Wonwoo’s smile turns a bit sad, and he leads Soonyoung to one of the crates near the fenced wall. He shows him an orange-furred tabby cat, bundled up in a small makeshift bed. But what caught his attention is that one of the feline’s hind legs is bandaged up.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how it happened but Cheddar here got one of her legs injured,” Wonwoo gently scratches behind the cat’s ears while it gingerly purrs into his hand. Soonyoung thinks he hasn’t seen anything softer in his life and his heart melts at the sight. “She bit me while I was trying to fix her up. Guess it must’ve hurt as hell.”

Sadness, Soonyoung decides, is not the best look on Wonwoo. So he playfully nudges him with his shoulder, beams at him reassuringly, “Hey, she’ll get better in no time. Besides, she’s got a good doctor taking care of her.” And Wonwoo finally smiles again, his eyes shaping into crescents.

“Maybe she needs a nurse, too. A professional one,” Wonwoo teases.

“I’ll have you know that my professional fee is extremely expensive,” he huffs in response, “But do tell me if you need any help. I’ll give you a discount,” he winks.

Wonwoo only nods his head in amusement, his forlorn expression a while ago completely gone now. “Thanks Soonyoung. It means a lot,” and the latter returns his smile.

“Anytime.”

“Would you, um…would you like to get coffee, then?” Wonwoo asks as he leads the both of them to the front of the café. He looks back at Soonyoung and has a smug grin on playing on his face, “My treat since I heard _some_ people think _I_ make the best lattes.”

At the sight of Soonyoung’s gaping mouth and cherry-red cheeks, Wonwoo laughs out loud. “You _sly bastard_! You didn’t tell me you were the barista.” They enter the café and Soonyoung seats himself on one of the high stools in front of the counter, while Wonwoo gets to work on his drink.

“I wanted to surprise you?” After a few minutes, he places a cup of warm latte in front of Soonyoung, a fancy cat art adorning the top of his drink. _Showoff_. _Cute, but a showoff._ He takes a sip of his latte and is surprised at how silky but rich the texture is. _No wonder they say it’s the best._

“And also, I wanted to make up for our date last time,” Wonwoo adds casually, and Soonyoung spits out his drink. _Shit, so that was a date?_

“R-Right. Uh...don’t forget to take your third shot today, though,” he tries to save himself from embarrassment by steering away from the topic. Apparently, it’s the wrong move if Wonwoo leaning in closer and taking up his personal space is any indication.

He’s grinning from ear to ear and Soonyoung fights the urge to smack him in the face. “Oh? I guess you have my whole schedule memorized, huh?”

“Don’t flatter yourself. You’re my only patient,” Soonyoung deadpans but that only makes Wonwoo’s grin wider.

“Hmm, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re interested in me.”

“Well what if I am,” _goddamnit Soonyoung._

For a second, Wonwoo looks taken aback by Soonyoung’s bold declaration, but he seems to regain composure the next, although the tint on his ears says otherwise.

“That’s good,” he clears his throat. “Because I really want to know you more, despite you calling me a crazy cat dude.” A laugh bubbles from Soonyoung’s throat and he can’t help but smile fondly at the guy in front of him.

“So? Can I finally have your number?” Wonwoo smiles fully, his nose doing a little scrunch, and Soonyoung swoons at the sight.

“Can’t you wait on the 28th day instead?” he grins back.

“Nope, that’s too long. If you don’t give it to me, I’ll just bother you at the hospital everyday. I know where you work,” the charming barista jokingly threatens.

“Fine. But only because you’re cute.”

“Thanks. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Day 28_

 

_< Jeon Wonwoo! Get your ass here or else I’ll double your shots!!!_

_ > On my way babe…_

_> Stopped by the cinema first. Got those movie tickets you wanted so much_

_< Oh? Was that tonight?  _0_0

_> Don’t tell me you forgot…_

_< I was busy okay?  _>_<

_> You said you only have me as your patient…_

_< Hmph. Whatever!_

_< No kisses for you!_

_> Hahaha. Cute_

_> Guess I’ll just have to steal them then _<3

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for your time! you can scream at me about snwu, or svt, or anything in general, on twt @_asterophile 
> 
> Till next time!  
> XOXO


End file.
